


Psyche || a TommyInnit fic

by xohoneyfrost



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Projecting onto Toby Smith | Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF), Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eating Disorders, Heavy Angst, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, No Smut, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Therapist Cara | CaptainPuffy, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xohoneyfrost/pseuds/xohoneyfrost
Summary: Tommy wasn't safe at home. He'd done something drastic and his parents had no choice but to bring him to the nearest psychiatric hospital, which was no where near his home in Nottingham, so he was, well, fucked.orauthor projecting onto Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Psyche || a TommyInnit fic

**Author's Note:**

> before we begin, i would like to note that this fic is /roughly/ based on my experience at the psychiatric hospital, so a lot of parts are exaggerated or centered around the patient's illnesses. 
> 
> please bear with me during this as updates will be a bit spaced out, and we'll get this fic rolling!
> 
> enjoy :)

tommy was sat in the plastic chair.

it was cold.

he was tired.

why was he here?

he knew why he was here.

nurses kept walking past him, and it took him a minute to notice the blood pressure cuff squeezing his bicep just enough to cause him discomfort. 

“-need to get you some new clothes, is that alright?” a nurse kneeled in front of tommy, snapping him out of his trance. “thomas?”

tommy nodded, letting the woman know he was listening. his throat was sore. he knew he didn’t have the ability to talk in that moment. 

the nurse smiled pityingly at him and took off the blood pressure cuff, gesturing for him to stand and follow her to another room.

the walls were pale yellow, tommy noticed, and there were teens in the room to the left that had a glass wall. he briefly made eye contact with the one girl before swiftly directing his limited attention back to the nurse as she brought him to a small room filled with donated clothes. 

“alright, pick out at least two outfits then we can get you situated. it’s almost time for dinner, so we’ll have to make this quick in time for you to eat” the nurse explained, stepping back to let tommy into the room.

tommy nodded softly and took two steps into the room before turning back around to face the nurse. “what’s your name?” he asked, his voice scratchy but shockingly still audible.

“you can call me miss cara, i’ll only be here tonight and early tomorrow morning until next week though so you’ll have to get used to the other techs” the nurse, now dubbed miss cara, provided.

tommy nodded once again and turned around to shuffle through the clothes and find two shirts and two pants. his parents hadn’t even bothered to bring him clothes before he got sent straight to the psychiatric ward from the hospital. he wasn’t surprised though.

after searching for a couple minutes he came back to miss cara with a plain light blue tee shirt, a thick grey crewneck, and two pairs of sweatpants that were at least a size or two too big. “is this okay?”

“that’s perfect” miss cara smiled a little and waved for tommy to follow her down the hallway again. “i’m gonna show you your room then you’re gonna spend the next twenty minutes in the day room.” 

tommy understood approximately none of what miss cara said but nodded anyway, wrapping his arms around himself as he followed her. 

“because we need to keep our patients safe, and due to limited space, we have a rule of two patients per room which means you’re sharing the room with another patient. its okay, though-“ miss cara turned around and gave tommy a reassuring look, “-cuz you have a pretty cool roommate” 

tommy furrowed his eyebrows and averted his eyes, not too keen on the sudden eye contact. 

miss cara seemed to take the hint to keep going and led tommy into the room he was sharing with another person. “this is your bed.” she gestured to the bed closest to the door. “the door to the bathroom is a foam pad connected to the frame by magnets so, like, don’t do anything stupid with it cuz we’ll know. after dinner you’ll get half an hour to call your parents and take a shower, depending on if your roommate decides to shower as soon as he can or not. that’s up to you two to decide” she leaned against the door and smiled at tommy, who sat down on the bed hesitantly, “any questions?”

tommy shook his head, the only questions he had being ones for himself and the universe. 

miss cara clapped her hands together and nodded, “perfect! i’ll take you to the day room. remember the room we passed? the glass one? that’s the day room, it’s where you’ll be spending most of your day with the other patients.” 

tommy trailed behind miss cara silently, nodding along even though he knew she couldn’t see it. he didn’t want to be here, and he knew the other patients were staring at him. why did they have to be staring at him. this fucking sucked.

________

tommy brought his knees to his chest as soon as he sat down on the hard plastic chair miss cara had pointed to. there were 5 other teens in the room, yes he had counted, and absolutely nothing that he could grab and stab someone with if it was necessary; meaning he was absolutely fucked if one of these lunatics attacked him. 

to the left of him was a dark brown haired guy, who looked no older than tommy himself, with his arms wrapped tightly around a bee stuffed animal, and past him was the girl from earlier watching him with a weirdly warm smile on her face. he ignored her and looked in front of him.

directly in front of him was a guy in a lime green hoodie, he hadn’t gotten a good look at his face when he walked in, and the hood was up so he knew nothing about what he looked like, which concerned him. next to that guy was an empty seat, and then there was a kid with split dyed black and white hair. that kids hair was actually white. what the hell?

the patients all had to be divided by at least one separate chair to abide by the "no touching" rule, although almost nobody actually followed that rule, so technically there were a couple other empty seats.

tommy looked to his left again and found the brown haired teen looking at him with curiosity. he furrowed his eyebrows and hugged his knees tighter, not wanting anything to do with this guy. “what” he mumbled, barely audible with the conversation going between the girl and the kid with split dyed hair.

the girl nodded at ‘split dye’ and quickly stood up, making her way across the room to tommy. “hi! i’m niki, what’s your name?” she asked, standing in front of him and smiling kindly. her entire presence felt warm; it was nice. 

tommy stayed silent for a moment trying to decide whether to introduce himself properly or try to ignore her as quick as possibly. ah fuck it, who cares? “i’m tommy” he responded softly, his throat hurting too much to go any louder.

‘niki’ then sat down on the chair directly next to him, glancing at miss cara before smiling at tommy. “you don’t have to answer, but what are you here for?” she asked softly, quiet enough so that the others wouldn’t hear.

tommy considered not telling niki for a moment, a little voice in the back of his head willing him to scold her for being up in his business, but shrugged lightly and told her anyway. “um, i attempted suicide” he mumbled, words slurring together into an almost incomprehensible phrase, but somehow niki understood and nodded.

“that’s why i’m here as well. unit b is full of people like us too; everyone else in this unit is here for something completely different.” she explained, almost hesitantly. her tone had dipped into an emotion tommy wasn’t able to identify. “how old are you, tommy?"

tommy breathed in through his nose before mumbling out a soft, "sixteen."

"you and tubbo are the same age!" niki exclaimed, light momentarily filling her eyes. tommy had just noticed how sad she had looked prior. 

tommy furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head a bit to convey his confusion, niki hesitating momentarily before opening her mouth and nodding, a sheepish smile covering her features. 

"right, sorry. tubbo?" niki called, gaining the brown haired teen's attention and waving him over. she then looked back at tommy, "this is tubbo."

'tubbo' carefully set his bee plush aside and stood up, pacing over to where the two other patients were. "mhm?" he looked down at tommy and took his hand out of his pocket to wave. "hello"

tommy took notice of tubbo's other hand absently scratching at one of his fingers, which he assumed was some kind of anxious tick. "hi" he greeted back halfheartedly. tubbo shuffled backwards a bit at tommy's tone of voice, glancing at the clock on the wall and taking a deep breath. 

tubbo brought his eyes back to tommy quickly, though, seeming to be mentally arguing with himself. "i think you're my roommate." he announced, stuffing his hands back in his hoodie pockets. "i'm the only one besides niki without a roommate, so.. yknow.." he trailed off, sounding unsure of himself, as if saying the wrong thing would result in something violent. 

'split dye' stood up.

tommy watched 'split dye' leave the room and walk up to the nurse station then looked back at niki in curiosity. this boy was strange. "why dont you have a roommate?" 

the conversation making was proving to be good for tommy, clearly, as he could feel himself brightening up a bit as he talked to niki and tubbo. 

"gender rules" niki supplied, choosing to lean against the glass wall. 

"they're fuckin' stupid." a guy with chest length pink hair walked in the room, dramatically collapsing into the seat next to the guy in green. "can't do shit in here"

"watch your language, techno!" the tech at the nurse station commanded, looking up from the computer hidden to the patients. "and move over a seat, you know the rules"

'techno' huffed and scooted over the next seat. he sat there in silence for a second before turning around in the seat on his knees, now staring at tommy. "you weren't here when i left." he pointed out.

his tone was completely monotonous, which frankly scared tommy, but he wasn't about to show this guy that. "you're right, i wasn't."

"thank god schlatt got discharged yesterday, he would've called you a slur." techno continued, not leaving any invitation to respond. 

the guy in green snickered and moved in his chair the same way techno did, almost mockingly. "quiet, technoblade, the kid's clearly intimidated enough."

"i am not intimida-"

"tommy, dont respond" niki ordered softly, putting a hand on tommy's shoulder to direct his attention to her and tubbo again. "it's not worth it."

"tommy, huh?" the guy in green questioned, the mocking tone vanishing quickly and being replaced with something tommy couldn't quite identify, "niki, why can't you just let me greet the guy? all i was doing was being welcoming." 

tubbo visibly stiffened at the other patient's tone, tommy noted, and it made him wonder what the hell this guy had done. 

'split dye' came back in the room and went back to the chair he'd been in previously, watching over the scene unfolding.

"dream," niki scolded, watching tubbo carefully to make sure dream didnt trigger him. "just leave him alone."

dream ignored niki's wishes and spoke anyway. "im dream," he introduced. "why are you here?" 

tommy shrugged and dropped his arm onto his knee, making brief brief contact with dream. " 'dont wanna talk about it."

dream nodded and looked over at 'split dye', "ranboo~ why are you being so quiet? come say hi"

'ranboo's eyes widened upon realizing he was being talked to and he quickly stumbled out a response, clearly flustered, "oh i- uh- sorry!" he glanced down at his hands before quickly looking at tommy, well more specifically his shirt, but the guy seemed to have issues with eye contact so it didnt bother tommy. "hello, I'm ranboo. i- uh- have /bad/ memory issues so, yeah, that's why I'm here."

tommy nodded along to ranboo's rambling, noticing how anxious he looked and knowing that it would probably stress the dude out even more if he cut him off. "I'm tommy. your eyes are cool." he stated, and for a split second, made eye contact with ranboo.

"oh thank you" ranboo replied, looking down at his hands before catching himself and watching dream for some reason. he spared a glance at the clock then at the nurses station. "it's time for dinner."

dream immediately jumped up from his seat at that, pulling his green hoodie down a little and turning around to face the room. "perfect! tubbo come here a sec." he smiled at tubbo with a suspicious emotion underlying it, tommy could tell.

tubbo stayed silent, just staring at dream before the nurse came in to tell them to get in line to leave the unit.

why was everybody so afraid of dream? he seemed nice enough?

"everybody line up, you know the drill. tommy-" miss cara looked directly at him and smiled. "its dinner time, so you're gonna take this card-" she handed him a card. "-with your name on it and give it to the cook in the room we're headed to, alright? just ask tubbo if you need any help." she handed tubbo his card then surveyed the line. "ready everyone? techno get your hands off dream."

and then they went.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Psyche!! comments and kudos are much appreciated, but don't feel obligated to do so <3


End file.
